The Legion
The Legion 'is a group of 4 playable killers in ''Dead by Daylight. Appearance Frank Morrison Frank is a male teenager who wears a grey hoodie, a blue jacket, military pants, black shoes, bandages on his hands and a white mask with a smiling face drawn on it. All his clothes are covered with blood and he has a skull tattoo on his neck. Joey Joey is a male teenager who wears a black hoodie, black pants, brown shoes, black gloves and a black mask with a skull drawn on it. All his clothes are covered with blood. Julie Julie is a female teenager who looks like Frank but has brown pants and lacks a tatoo. Susie Susie is a female teenager with long pink hair, a blue hoodie, black socks, a green skirt, a collar on her neck and a faceless mask. All her clothes are covered with blood. Lore Frank Morrison was nineteen and had little to show for it. He'd stopped attending school after being kicked out of the basketball team for shoving a referee into the stands. Yet Frank was a man of potential, who could light up a room despite his bleak childhood. At six years old, he'd been taken away from Calgary to start a circuit of foster homes. No matter how many times he'd lashed out, threw tantrums and got into fights, they'd kept moving him to new, unfamiliar houses. His last move had been three years prior when his last foster dad, Clive Andrews, had picked him up from the adoption center. They'd been on the road for seven hours before reaching a small bungalow in Ormond. It would be the longest time they'd spend together. Clive was too busy trading cheques from Family Services for drinks at the bar. Ormond was a small, stale place; a remote town of six thousand inhabitants where gray winters drag on for most of the year. Frank did everything he could to get into another adoptive family, but he changed his mind when he caught the attention of a beautiful girl. Julie was a popular girl who was convinced that she deserved better than a life in Ormond, and Frank, as an outsider, was her ticket out. Frank attended the parties she threw where everyone was younger than him and easily impressed, which he liked. He met the impulsive Joey, who liked to show off, and the shy, naive Susie, who was Julie's best friend. They would hang out at an abandoned lodge up Mount Ormond. Their time together was the perfect break from the boring conformity of their small, insignificant everyday lives. Frank saw it as an opportunity to shape their lack of experience into something powerful. He lined up nights of debauchery and rampage, testing their limits. Bullying, vandalism, and theft were essentially their weekend plans. It came to a point where they would do anything he asked. Nothing was off-limits when they put their masks on. One evening, Frank dared Joe to vandalize the store that had recently fired him. They snuck inside easily enough as the building was supposed to be empty after closing hours. But a cleaner who was still there grabbed Julie as soon as she came near. Hearing her stifled cries, a dark impulse took over Frank. He rushed to her aid knife in hand and, without hesitating, planted the blade into the cleaner's back. As the group starred at Frank in shock, he ordered them to finish the job. Joe clenched his jaw, grabbed the knife, and stabbed the bleeding man in the ribs. Susie didn't want to do it. Frank shouted at her; they had to finish what they'd started. Julie closed her eyes and jabbed the knife into the man's chest. She handed the wet blade to Susie: they were all in this together now. Susie stared at Julie is disbelief as Frank grabbed her trembling hands and inserted the knife deep into the man's throat. Frank told them to move fast: they mopped the blood off the floor, stashed the body in the trunk of Joe's car and drove up Mount Ormond. All four were digging in the muddy snow to dispose of the body when Frank spotted something moving through the woods. He grabbed his knife and broke from the ground to check it out. The Fog thickened around Frank, becoming so dense that he soon could no longer see ahead. He retraced his steps and stumbled on an ominous trail. He followed the eerie path, as if called by the darkness. Julie, Susie, and Joe finished digging but Frank was nowhere to be seen. Julie spotted his muddy footsteps in the snow and the three of them followed the trail, which took them deeper into the woods. When Julie, Susie, and Joe did not return home that night, their parents thought they'd run away with Frank. Each family came up with a different theory. The mood of the town changed, however, when a body was found by an abandoned lodge up Mount Ormond. Perks Discordance Any time two or more Survivors are working on the same Generator, that Generator's Aura is highlighted in for / / seconds. Mad Grit While carrying a Survivor, you suffer no cool-down on missed attacks and successfully hitting another Survivor will pause the carried Survivor's wiggle timer for / / seconds. Iron Maiden You open Lockers / / % faster. Survivors who exit Lockers suffer from the ''Exposed'' Status Effect''' for and their location is revealed for . Power: Feral Frenzy The Legion has a Frenzy power gauge that builds up over time. The power, Feral Frenzy, can be activated by tapping the Power button. While active, the power gauge drains rapidly and the power ends when the gauge is empty, triggering an extended recovery cool-down. When activating Feral Frenzy, The Legion enters a deadly rage. While the power is active: *The Legion sprints faster than base movement speed. *The Legion can vault Pallets, but cannot break them. *Survivors' Scratch Marks and Blood Pools are hidden from The Legion's view. *Missing an attack ends Feral Frenzy. While Feral Frenzy is active, hitting a Survivor who is not currently afflicted with the Deep Wound Status Effect: *Applies the Deep Wound Status Effect. *'Injures' the Survivor, if they are not already injured. *'Refills' The Legion's entire power gauge. *Triggers "Killer Instinct", revealing the location of all Survivors who do not have the Deep Wound Status Effect applied and are within The Legion's Terror Radius. While Feral Frenzy is active, hitting a Survivor is currently afflicted with the Deep Wound Status Effect or missing an attack: *'Depletes' The Legion's entire power gauge and ends the power immediately. ''NOTE: Hitting a Survivor with a basic attack while Feral Frenzy is active will deplete the power gauge by half of its maximum. '' Gallery EE40B0A6-44FD-4D29-A7F1-9F50A52EBFEA.png|Frank without his mask. 87DEDA48-EC7F-4D96-916B-42B73D98EB2F.png|Joey without his mask. 864C02BF-0EE4-4725-ABAA-4CC792A24BF0.png|Julie without her mask. C6BFCB6E-4A68-4F1B-A223-0E36A4BE44F6.png|Susie without her mask. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Organizations Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:Dead by Daylight